


love like the sun

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [40]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - America, F/F, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: On the last day of summer break, Hitoka stares out at the ocean from the pier where she’d spent most of her days. Kiyoko is at her side today, as she has been most of the summer. The older girl is returning to Japan tomorrow, and Hitoka is staying here in the States.“I don’t want to say I’ll miss you,” Kiyoko says quietly.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	love like the sun

On the last day of summer break, Hitoka stares out at the ocean from the pier where she’d spent most of her days. Kiyoko is at her side today, as she has been most of the summer. The older girl is returning to Japan tomorrow, and Hitoka is staying here in the States. 

“I don’t want to say I’ll miss you,” Kiyoko says quietly.

Hitoka looks at her, tears already starting to form in her eyes. “Have I done something wrong?”

Kiyoko shakes her head. “Of course not. I just mean I don’t think it will really encompass everything I’ll be feeling.”

“Oh,” Hitoka answers. 

Kiyoko lifts her arm up, and Hitoka leans against her side. She fits perfectly in the curves of Kiyoko’s body, which is one of many things she’ll miss when Kiyoko is gone. Also high on the list are her eyes, her lips, her laugh, her smile…

“It won’t be so bad,” Hitoka whispers. “We can use LINE. And we can video call, if you want. If we can figure out the time zones.”

“I’m sure we will,” Kiyoko says.

Hitoka sighs. She had always known there was a time limit on their relationship, but the summer had felt eternal. Their love had shone like the summer sun on the waves, and she’d been completely blinded by it. She didn’t even notice that the days were ticking away until they were gone. 

“Did I ever tell you about the first time I saw you?” Kiyoko asks.

Hitoka looks up at her and shakes her head. “I thought it was when you came to rent skates.”

“I saw you before that,” Kiyoko answers. “I came to rent skates  _ because _ I saw you. My first day here, I was walking on the pier and I saw the rental shack. You were helping those two boys who were in love with me at the beginning of the summer, do you remember?”

“Yuu and Ryuu,” Hitoka says. “They came by every day for two weeks hoping to see you again after the first time.”

“You were wearing your yellow dress and a sunhat, and I thought you were the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen.”

Hitoka blushes, as she always does when Kiyoko compliments her. She feels it’s hardly warranted; she’s nothing when she stands next to Kiyoko, with her dark hair and sculpted jaw. Hitoka is still plump around the edges of her face and sports a bad case of acne, but Kiyoko loves her anyway. 

“You never told me,” Hitoka says. She giggles. “I guess that explains why you wanted to rent skates when you didn’t know how to skate.”

Kiyoko kisses the top of her head. “I’ll come back next year,” she sighs into Hitoka’s hair. “I won’t forget you.”

“I couldn’t forget you if I tried,” Hitoka says earnestly. 

Kiyoko leans down to kiss her. The moonlight glimmers over the calm waters, and Hitoka holds on to the last moments of summer with all the strength she has.


End file.
